


Projectile Poetry

by CallieDakin2020



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Sweet talking your sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieDakin2020/pseuds/CallieDakin2020
Summary: Kathryn bothers Seven with love again
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Projectile Poetry

"The blind leading the blind, you can't teach me about poetry, Kathryn"

"Yellow hair like sunlit streams and sandy dooms that curl in desert storms -"

"Unimpressive -"

"Rounded lips like pink petals on warm porcelain and -"

"Poorly designed lines of sentimental opines and travesties of verse and creative literatures of all types and variations -"

"Seven, is that poetry?-"

"Experts of science and aeronautics and schemes assuming themselves too to be authors of scores of romantic prose and cause -"

"I'm touched you try your own creative written word my sweet, young love -"

"With the view to shortening the number of acts of 'poetry' I am to receive daily from you, I intend to return your prolific sentimentality in kind...

Kathryn, your mind is a like a spade without a pile-"

"Are you calling me an imbecile, Seven?-"

"No Captain, I call you only a scientist without a muse"

"It is true that you are not my muse. But you are my spirit and my fruit. And sometimes it is nought but sentimental opines which illustrate a love I cannot otherwise describe-"

"I love you too my wife...My heart. But your projectile poetry is like a mild irritant-"

"You will adapt."


End file.
